Good Advices
by Malana
Summary: Part of my R.E.M. Song Title Series. x-over with Smallville. Willow/Chloe


Title: "Good Advices"

Series: R.E.M. title series

X-Over with Smallville

Pairing: Willow/Chloe

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.

Distribution: Please, take it. Just let me know.

Rating:PG

Spoilers: Future fic for Smallville. AU for Buffy. Willow is at Metropolis U with the Smallville 

gang. She never went evil. She was never in a relationship with Tara. Note to T/W fans. I loved the Tara/Will relationship on the show, they are one of my fav. pairing the show ever did. That said, I simply don't write conventional pairing fanfic. Sorry.

Note: This is my first time writing a f/f pairing.

"So, Willow. Do you think Clark will like this outfit?" Chloe asked, as she looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time.

Willow sighed. "Chloe, I've told you over and over: Clark will love it. It's the perfect first date outfit."

Chloe grinned. "I'm sorry, Wills. It's just that I've been waiting to have Clark's full attention for years now. Even when I was dating over guys, Clark was always on my mind. I'm so thrilled that Lana is finally a thing of the past. I really think that he finally wants me and only me."

Willow smiled. "I know he does, Chloe. He's been working up the courage to ask you out for months now. He was so afraid that you'd turn him down because of how he's treated you in the past." Willow didn't tell her friend how had it had been for her to listen to Clark's declaration of love for the blonde reporter. She knew that Chloe liked him too; she knew that their relationship finally had a chance of working out. And it killed her. Willow had realized a few months ago that she had fallen in love with her best friend. She had fallen in love with Chloe.

It had been hard for Willow to leave Sunnydale. But after Oz left her, she really just wanted to get out of town. So she had transferred to Metropolis University. It was a better school than UC 

Sunnydale, and they had an amazing computer science program. So as much as Xander and Buffy had been saddened to see their friend go, they new it was best for her. Besides, she had promised to come home for every holiday.

Willow had made friends at college rather quickly. She had met Chloe at freshman orientation, and the two hit it off right away. Chloe introduced Willow to the rest of her friends, Clark, Pete, and Lana. Willow had been readily welcomed into the group, though she had to admit that Lana Lang still wasn't one of her favorite people in the world.

Willow certainly hadn't meant to fall in love with Chloe. She had known that the girl was in love with Clark for a long time, and it wasn't until Clark confided in Willow, telling her that he loved Chloe, that Willow finally realized the extent of her own feelings for the girl. And now Clark and Chloe would be going out, and Willow hadn't done anything to stop it. In fact, she had encouraged it.

"Are you all right, Willow?" Chloe asked, concerned at the look she saw on her friend's face.

"I'm fine." Willow forced herself to smile again. "You should get going Chlo'. You don't want to keep Mr. Kent waiting."

"You're right." Chloe gave Willow a hug. "Thank you so much for all your help. I'll come back here after the date and tell you all the details, okay?" And with that, Chloe bounced out of the door.

Willow sighed and collapsed on her bed. Great, details, just what Willow wanted. She hugged her pillow to chest, feeling tears forming in her eyes. First Xander, now Chloe. Why did she have to keep falling in love with her best friends? Chloe was wonderful. She was intelligent, and a great reporter. She totally threw herself into her work, whether it was for a class, or for the student newspaper. She was perky, but also had a biting sarcastic streak. She was also beautiful. Willow had fallen for her hard.

Willow was awoken by a soft knocking on her door. She glanced at the clock beside her bed and realized that a few hours had passed; she must have fallen asleep. "Come in,Ó she called groggily, sitting up.

"Hi, Willow." Chloe said softly as she opened the door and came in. "Sorry if I woke you."

Willow shook her head. "No, it's fine. I actually didn't mean to fall asleep. So, how was the big date?" she asked, bracing herself.

Chloe was silent was she walked over and sat on the edge of the young witch's bed. "It wasn't what I expected, actually," she finally said.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, it was great at first. I was just so excited that if was happening. But as dinner went on, I realized that something was wrong. I wasn't thinking of Clark, I should have been, but the whole time I was thinking of someone else." Chloe looked down at her hands. She had felt horrible, as she had explained to Clark what she was feeling. The look on his face when she told him it wouldn't work out almost killed her. But Clark had pulled himself together. He told her that he was sorry he had missed his chance, but that he was glad Chloe was being honest with him. He had actually told her that she should go seek out the person who was in her heart.

Willow looked at Chloe, wondering whom she would have to watch with the girl of her dreams now. "You were thinking of someone else? Who?" She tried to keep her voice from trembling.

Chloe raised her head and looked at the girl sitting in front of her. She raised her hand, and 

brushed a stray hair from the redhead's eyes. She leaned forward, and planted a gentle kiss on Willow's lips, praying that wasn't making a mistake that would ruin her friendship. 

"You." Chloe said softly. "The whole time I was with Clark, I was thinking about you." Chloe 

watched Willow's face for any hint of what she was feeling. Just as she thought she might have lost everything, Willow smiled brilliantly.

"I've been thinking about you too." Willow admitted.

Willow leaned forward, and their lips met again. 

It was magic.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Willow."

Pure magic.

The End


End file.
